When Two Maelstroms Collide
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Forced into another reality with no way back and no reason to return, Naruto finds himself in a world where he was never born and was instead born as a girl with the looks of Kushina and the personality of Minato. What will ensue when the two meet and will the world be able to handle the two existing? NarutoxNaruko pairing


When Two Maelstroms Collide

A/N: This is based off of my idea for Kage Bride and the under used NarutoxNaruko (Narume in this case) pairing. There aren't very many out there that actually have substance but the ones that do really gave my muse a bit of a start. With me, I really need to get to writing before it starts flowing before the content comes out and that has been a problem recently.

This story will be AU in many sense and I will be mixing japanese with english terms for the jutsu.

On a different note, this is my first new work in over a year. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

#####################

The land was scorched and cracked from the chaos that had occurred several years in the past caused by Madara and the revived Obito Uchiha when they unleashed an incomplete Juubi upon the world with only thoughts of revenge in their minds. The resulting release of the Juubi's temporary body had caused an imbalance inside of the now-living statue, releasing youki into the world and into the land. The effects were slow but devastating as the seas boiled and the fertility of the land was stolen, only to be replaced by a now endless wasteland. These changes also left the population at near extinction as the remaining inhabitants of the world hid in fear of the monster that had plagued them for these past several years. Of all of the remaining people, only one person dared to still fight against the monster in attempts to finally defeat in, this lone individual was Naruto Uzumaki, former Jinchuuriki of Kurama and the only remaining shinobi from Konoha.

Even he could not defeat the created abomination and neither Madara or Obito could control it. This brought Naruto to his current situation, viewing the battle between Madara and Obito as the two fought over who would go on with their last ditch effort to repair their plans, to return to the past and fix the mistake they had made in underestimating their foes. As Naruto watched Obito deliver the final blow to Madara, he leapt into action as a portal formed in front of the Uchiha. Obito threw the attacker forward after the sudden attack from behind. Taken by surprise and still slightly disorientated from his battle with Madara, he hadn't realized what he had done until it was too late.

The technique he had used to attempt his escape into the past required a massive amount of chakra and would only hold for a single user, this had been the reason he and Madara had been fighting as one would have to be sacrificed for the extra chakra needed and the fact that the portal would close as soon as a single person entered it. As Obito finally processed just what he had done, he could hear the roars of the beast that he had helped unleash on the planet. It was getting closer to him...

**- When Two Maelstroms Collide -**

Naruto could feel his body tearing in very single direction possible and then inward with his joints and tendons tightening and his body feeling like it was being compressed. The only thing he could see was an abyss of pure darkness with a tiny speck of light at an incomparable distance away from him, the only thing he knew was that he was being pulled towards it. The black abyss became like a screen for his memories only...these were different. They looked like his memories but they featured a woman with red hair that came to her shoulders but the whisker markings were still on her cheeks. Then things changed, the memories were no longer how he remembered them happening. This girl, this Narume, wasn't a prankster like he was in childhood, she was calm and calculating though that wasn't to say that she didn't get her own sense of retribution when SHE was ignored and ridiculed like he had been but she was more thought out in her "revenge" as to make sure that she was never a suspect.

It was like slowly watching a person's life in real-time with no interaction with the person and not knowing who the person was. It went on at a sluggish pace as every second of her life was brought to Naruto's eyes from her childhood, to her training in the Academy, to her time as a Gennin. Needless to say that there were similarities but so much was different. This girl had his passion for a ninja but she seemed to be farther in her goal to become a Hokage than he was at his graduation age.

He watched as she fooled Mizuki under that Hokage's orders and was gifted with a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll for her first mission, as she pulled Sasuke and Sakura to team up against Kakashi and become an official Gennin of Konoha, as she convinced Haku to turn on Zabuza and join Konoha, how she flew through the first and second rounds of the Chuunin Exam only to lose to Lee in the final round of the exam, as she sealed Shukaku back into Gaara using a seal tag that Jiraiya had given her, as she watched on at Jiji's funeral. All in all, she was ahead of him in nearly all forms but in physical strength.

After the invasion and the subsequent funeral, he watched as Narume had Orochimaru's seal released from Kurama's seal, as he FINALLY felt something. The release had given him feeling back to his body and an awareness that he hadn't had before. He could see a familiar sewer but it was as if looking through the eyes of someone else, he was _inside_ Kurama watching what he saw through Narume's eyes.

Resigning himself to he fate, he watched on as she brought back Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage and even became Tsunade's apprentice. The days passed up to the event that he knew was soon to come: Sasuke's defection. He could only watch on as the mission progressed to the inevitable fight between Narume and Sasuke. It was during the fight that the first mishap happened from when he began to watch her life all those apparent years ago as the light in the sewer dulled as Narume's head smashed into the rock below her and snapped her neck. Kurama wasn't doing anything, not even in attempt to prolong his own existence. Naruto had grown to care for the girl since he had begun his watching and could feel the anger building up inside as he felt her life slowly slip away. Focusing on himself, he slowly began to force out his own youki that had formed from Kurama granting it to him before his friend was sealed away from him and pushed it into Narume before a voice rang in his ears.

"**So, there is someone watching the girl's life. Very interesting, Kit. I don't know who you are and why you are watching over her but I'll play along for now. We WILL have words one day."**

The voice was oddly feminine, nothing like the voice he remembered Kurama having, but it could only be that of the Kyuubi. Suddenly and without warning, the Kyuubi's chakra shot out from the seal and began to heal Narume in the way that he knew that it could. Exhausted from the act of trying to push his own youki into Narume, Naruto began to sleep. Sleep and slumber was all that Naruto knew as nearly three years passed before he was awaken by the sound of Narume's voice.

"_I know we aren't on the best terms, Kyuubi, but if I die then so do you. I need your chakra now!"_

Peering into what was happening, Naruto could see as Narume's body was covered in a white clay-like substance but what let him know what was happening was the sight of Gaara's unmoving body. Anger at the memory of Gaara's second death filled Naruto's mind at the sight and also anger of what Akatsuki had caused in general. With all of the chakra and youki he could produce, Naruto did something he didn't think was possible: he pushed himself out of the Kyuubi and out of Narume. The pure energy destroyed the clay that covered Narume and also released Naruto from the seal, prepared to fight for the first time in years.

**- When Two Maelstroms Collide -**

Narume could only watch as the red light shot from her stomach where the Kyuubi's seal was, even more surprising was the human figure that appeared when the light faded. The man stood at least a head taller than her, most likely moreso than that, and wore a cloak similar to the one that her father had once worn along with similar wild blonde colored hair. _'Could he be...'_ The thought was immediately thrown from her mind as the man spoke.

"Kakashi...Sakura, get away with Narume to a safe distance. I haven't been out to _play_ in a long time so who knows just how destructive I'll be."

Narume could hardly hold back a comment but whatever she was about to say was forcibly shoved back down when she saw the face of the man standing in front of her. He was _CUTE! _Narume shook her head as if to shake away the mostly foreign thoughts. She was a kunoichi, not some easy fangirl that spread her legs for the first cute guy she saw...and was he a cute one with those slitted red eyes and...whisker marks on his face? _'The Kyuubi?!'_ Shaken again from her thoughts, she heard Kakashi and Sakura calling to her but she only saw what about at the last second. Coming straight at her was the bladed tail of Sasori and she had no time to react...this was it for her...

What she felt next was surprisingly not the pain of having the tail cut into her but a gentle wind. As she opened her eyes, she could see visible chakra-infused wind as it blew in hundreds of different directions around her and ground down the blade of the tail to a near stump. She could see the man that she feared to be the Kyuubi draw back his hand and then shot out an open palm, the wind reacting to his movement and shooting out in the form of a violent gale to force the rest of the tail away and the person that it was attached to as well. As he spoke again, she couldn't help but focus on those red eyes of his.

"Back up a bit, Narume, things are about to get messy."

**- When Two Maelstroms Collide -**

_'Oh yeah, I've still got it. First I have to disable Deidara then I'll focus on Sasori. Jinton: Mueishou.'_ In a burst of speed, Naruto disappeared without a trace only to appear in front of Deidara. "Shadowless Flight." In another burst of extreme speed, Naruto moved at speeds impossible for Deidara to see but the results were felt by the Akatsuki member as he felt the pain of numerous punches and kick collide with his body and send him flying into the wall of the cave that they were in. Touching back down on the floor, Naruto looked towards the puppet-nin. "Now that he's dealt with for now, it's your turn, Sasori." Naruto kicked off towards the puppet that contained the real Sasori's body before suddenly stopping a few feet away, his outstretched leg kicking up dirt and the hand of the same side in a single handed seal. "Doton: Maw." The dirt shaped into a mouth that swallowed and then compressed the puppet under enough pressure to shatter it. A cloaked figure shot out from the clump of dirt, this was the real Sasori. The body looked like that of a man in his early to mid twenties with red hair but the body betrayed it's truth through the compartments that were fitted onto the body.

"Impressive for a brat, destroying Hiruko with little problem and beating up that fool Deidara. Don't think I'm out of this yet, boy, I still have a few more tricks up my sleaves." From a sealing scroll, Sasori released a puppet that Naruto remembered was supposed to be the Sandaime Kazekage. As Sasori made the movement to send out his puppet, Naruto was already in his face and forcing the Akatsuki member to back off.

"It doesn't matter how many fancy puppets you have, you still have to make movements seconds before anything happens. With that, your puppets don't mean shit. Doton: Yomi Numa." Beneath the abandoned puppet, the floor turned to mud and the puppet decended into the liquid. "Unless your puppets are attached to your chakra strings, they are nothing more than motionless manikins. All these years and you are still just a brat yourself."

A small expression of anger showed on Sasori's face as he realized his mistake, one stupidly made in surprise of the sudden appearance of the blonde. It was as if the boy could appear anywhere in an instance. "I don't know who you are but consider yourself honored." From out of his back "pack", a scroll carried by a single chakra thread was pulled to Sasori's hand. "This was a technique I created in 'honor' of Chiyo-baa but you will be a good enough target. The technique it was based on was able to capture a castle on her own but with this, I was able to conquer a nation!" As Sasori opened the plate on his chest to reveal his chakra source, one hundred puppet shot out from the scroll and were each attached by a separate chakra thread.

As the mass of puppets flew at there target, Naruto released a seal that was on his upper arm containing a dagger that he had used before the Forth Shinobi War began. Channeling his Fuuton chakra into the dagger produced the desired effect as the dagger reacted to his chakra and formed a translucent blade of wind chakra. The blade cut through each puppet that it came into contact with without any resistance, even cutting any puppet that had been behind the target puppet. Showing that a single puppet was of little effect, masses of puppets now attacked Naruto in different directions.

"And here I thought I would be able to take you out without pulling out some of my more destructive moves." In a burst of extreme speed, Naruto reduced to puppets to scraps before plunging his hand into Sasori's open chest plate. "With what's about to happen to you, you don't mind if I borrow some of this chakra, do you?" The grin on Naruto's face could only be called feral as he stole the chakra from Sasori's puppet body. "All that's left is to finish you off." Naruto's hand moved back as a sphere of chakra formed in his outstretched hand and slowly grew in size. "Rasengan!" The spiraling sphere drilled through Sasori's preserved heart, finally stopping the Akatsuki member. Before the life left the puppet's eyes, Naruto whispered into his ears. "Rest now, soon you will awaken in the arms of your mother and father, the cruelity of the world long forgotten. Now sleep until you wake once again in their arms." With those words, the puppet was released and fell to the ground in pieces. "Now that only leaves..."

"Art is a blast, un!"

From above him, Naruto could see an awakened Deidara sitting on his clay bird and letting a smaller version of his C-3 fall. Naruto's body was covered in red youki as he pushed it into his next technique. His hands slammed onto the ground as the youki filled the dirt and rock. "Doton: Demon's Maw." From the ground, the head of a giant fox shot out and swallowed the large clay explosive right before it exploded, only causing the manifestation to crack slightly before becoming lifeless from the lack of youki fueling it now that it's purpose had been finished. Looking at Deidara, he could see the annoyance and frustration on his face as the nuke-nin searched his person, presumably for more clay. "What the problem, blow your whole load already? And I thought only virgins were that quick." The taunt the watchers to chuckle while the girls blushed, Narume less so than Sakura.

"Oh don't worry asshole, you've officially made our shitlist. We'll be back for you AND the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. You mark my words..." With little more, the mad bomber left on his clay-bird through one of the several holes in the ceiling of the cave.

Naruto turned around to face his "audience" with an embarrassed look on his face. The faces of Kakashi and Narume were looking at him with caution, while the latter had a slight blush, while Sakura and Chiyo looked on in confusion. "Before we continue, bring Gaara's body here. I owe him a debt that needs to be paid in full."

Narume looked at the blonde in suspicion, weary of allowing a stranger to handle her friend's body but she was over ruled by Kakashi as he did as the blonde said, if only laying the body near the blonde.

Naruto looked at the dead body of his friend, his eyes gaining a slight burning sensation as tears threatened to escape. What he was about to do had been impossible in his own time but in this case, Gaara had just only died maybe a few hours prior. A massive amount of chakra flowed off of Naruto's body as he placed his hands on Gaara's chest. "Gedou: Rinne Tensei no jutsu." It wasn't immediate but life suddenly filled Gaara's body as it quickly shook with activity, the red haired boy opening his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes with three rings in the irises.

#####################

And there we go, the end of my first chapter in nearly a year. To answer a few questions:

-Naruto has the Rinnegan but it isn't at it's full strength as he only has the Human, Animal, and Outer paths at the moment.

-This is going to be strictly NarutoxNarume with maybe one exception.

-Naruto beating Deidara and Sasori so easily? This is a Naruto that fought through the Forth Shinobi War, has his own youki, and has a thing for being destructive. With Sasori, if you can move fast enough, his puppets have no chance of reacting due to the delay of the chakra threads from the hands though the ones from his chest do not have that defect.


End file.
